As people age beyond 40-50 years of age the elasticity of the eye lens declines and the ability to focus on objects and/or images near to the eye degrades. This effect is called presbyopia and the most common solution is to wear reading glasses when viewing objects and/or images that are near to the eye. However, it is a nuisance to be constantly switching glasses or removing them for near vs. far work. While bifocals and/or transition lenses can be used, these are expensive and have to be changed as a user's optical prescription changes. Furthermore, reading glasses, bifocals and the like are not always workable with computer displays as computer displays can be located at a distance “in between” near and far (e.g. a foot or more away, but less than three to four feet). Indeed, close work to a computer display requires both eyes to converge and accommodate to a near focus distance quite close to the user, perhaps as close as 15-20″ or less. To focus close, the lens inside a human eye becomes more spherical (e.g. much like a clenched fist). Ciliary and other muscles also bend the two separate eyes in to achieve proper vergence when viewing near objects, which requires muscular effort, and can fatigue users after many hours. Furthermore, a user with presbyopia may not only need to wear reading glasses and the like, but also adjust a position of their head to read a computer screen, which can also lead to neck and/or back pain.